


Ice Cream

by Zyzzyva



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a clueless smol bean, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is vegan, don't you think it suits him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: Magnus and Alec go out on a date.





	

Magnus couldn't wait for Alec to get there. He had finally convinced Alec to come over for a reason besides important Shadowhunter business. Sure, Alec had come over to drink. But he'd been rushed, and they hadn't had a chance to actually interact much.

He heard Alec come in. The Shadowhunters had long since noticed that Magnus didn't lock his door, and could come in any time they wished.

"Hello?" Alec called.

"Alexander," Magnus greeted cordially. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Alec said shyly.

"Wonderful! So, how will this date play out?" He stressed the word date, but not so much that Alec would feel uncomfortable.

"Uh... I don't know. I've never been on a date before."

"Not even with Lydia?" Magnus raised his eyebrows. "But you were engaged."

"Well..."

"Yes, I know." Magnus smirked. "And the past is the past." He paused for a moment, remembering something. "How are your parents reacting?"

Alec winced, and Magnus wondered whether he should have brought it up. "Not well. My mother is kind of ignoring me, but my dad seems understanding. Jace and Izzy are helping a lot. Even Clary and the vampire, I suppose."

Magnus felt a rush of ecstasy when none of the dreaminess of before filled Jace's name. "That's good. I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

Alec shrugged. "I don't really care. If my mother can't accept me, it's not my problem."

Magnus grinned. "That's the right attitude." He snapped his fingers, and drinks appeared in both their hands. "It's happy hour somewhere. Enjoy."

Alec smiled. "So, how is this date going to go?"

Magnus grinned like a cat in the sun, the yellow color of his eyes looking almost neon. "I don't know. It's up to you."

"But I don't know!" Alec exclaimed, laughing.

Magnus sighed, pretending for a minute to be exasperated. "Alexander."

"Why do you call me that?" Alec asked. "Instead of Alec?"

"It's something special that I can call you. A pet name of sorts, I suppose."

Alec nodded. "I suppose." Then he brightened. "Hey, I know an ice cream place down near here that's really good. We could go there."

Magnus bit his lip for a minute, thinking. He shouldn't let Alec know, yet. And if ice cream was what Alec wanted... Yes. He'd say yes. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Alec grinned. "Great!"

Magnus put on his coat. It was cold outside at night. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a sparkly blue shirt. His jacket was a dark shiny blue, and it matched the rest of his outfit lovely.

They walked down the street. As usual, everyone stared at Magnus' outfit, but it didn't bother him. It wasn't that strange for Manhattan, but it was certainly different.

Surprisingly, Alec didn't seem bothered by the attention his partner was getting. He was in an amazing mood, and Magnus hoped he wouldn't say anything wrong.

As they entered the ice cream shop, Magnus bit his lip. Alec stopped in the doorway, sniffing the air like a dog. He smiled. "I love ice cream."

Magnus nodded. "Yeah... Me too." Inside, he was screaming. What was he doing? Why was he lying to Alec?

They went up to the counter to order.

"Can I have a double scoop of chocolate?" Alec asked. He turned to Magnus. "What do you want?"

"Uhhhh... Can I have a single scoop of vanilla?" Magnus asked.

Alec insisted on paying. They sat down, and Alec ravenously ate his ice cream while Magnus pushed his around, not even taking a bite.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, looking concerned.

"Fine," Magnus said quickly.

"Are you sure? You haven't had any of your ice cream."

Magnus decided he had been stupid, and decided to let it out. "It's just... I'm vegan. I was kind of nervous to tell you. I was hoping they'd have nondairy ice cream or something. Sorry for wasting your money."

"That's fine, Magnus. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't even know. Do you want it?" Magnus pushed it towards him, smiling.

"Of course."

They talked late into the night, until almost midnight when the ice cream place closed. Magnus wondered idly why it had stayed open so long. As they walked along, Magnus couldn't stop smiling. He was amazed at how well the night had gone.

He couldn't stop himself from grabbing Alec's shoulders and kissing him on the lips.

Alec blushed. "I... Thank you." And Alec kissed him back.

Magnus loved this Shadowhunter. He'd promised himself he never would, but... He loved him


End file.
